Dragon Zombies
by IamMoonKnight
Summary: In a Earth shockingly similar to the Marvel Universe albeit being furry and manga-based , the Sentry continued his infection. This is no world of Dragons. This is the World of the Dragon Zombies. cheesy, i know .
1. Brave, Dead World

Prologue.

The day the world ended began like any other.

At 2:00 pm, hour of the Central Krizanian Empire, on Monday, June 15, 2045; the world faced a dire threat, one that could end life in a global scale; only, that in this case,

it wasn't a meteor or a massive superstorm.

It was a creature. It landed violently, crashing down like a meteor in the world of the Krizanian Empire's capitol. In seconds, whatever was that thing, it unleashed a massive infection like nothing that the world ever saw before. First, there were a few. Then, dozens...hundreds...thousands...millions.

The casualties started to grow like a cancer, rotting the hear of the One World; the capitol of the Empire, a city that stood in a magnificent way since the days of the Aztec Empire. It survived Spanish invasions, civil wars, volcanic eruptions and in the last fifty years, the rise of an age of heroes and champions. A world of Marvels.

Unfortunately, those marvels, those champions and demigods were destinated to fail.

Even after they fought with creatures, villains and demons that had the power to wipe out entire armies; even after saving the world from countless crisis and always rising victorious, this time, all those heroes and champions were the end bringers. The disease, as some media called it, focused on the strongest targets. Those with powers beyond the reach of any normal person. The disease was reckless and quick; regardless of species or gender, it infected anything and anyone beyond the range of 'normal' living things.

Heroes fought hard, valiantly against the 'patient zero', but the only thing they managed to accomplish was to get infected themselves.

The first ones to fall were the Predators, the average street-level team. All of them were the first line of defense against the 'patient zero.' Then, it only got worse. The Shadowmen, half of the City Knights and many others fell in combat or got infected. Heavy powerhouses, speedsters, mercenaries, psionics...no one was safe. The once proud champions and heroes turned into the demiurge of the denizens of the cities they protected a few minutes before.

The ferocity, the speed and the many powers and abilities of the infected helped them to wipe out any lifeform in the boundaries of Dragon City, Lancaster and Troodoken. Without the guidance of the Triple Alliance, the Krizanian Empire began to crumble like the ancient nations that they conquered hundreds of years ago.

After Dragon City was left lifeless, the infected started to roam through the One World Valley, and the world was never the same.

The White Dragons, the Night Walkers, the City Knights and many other superhero teams were infected. Those who were champions, those who were saviors, those who were hope and inspiration for all the people, were turned into doom bringers. Eating. Killing. Destroying. Soon, cities like Shinedo, Eikana, Aztlan and many others fell.

Now, only the southeastern and far northern regions remain. In the southeast, the city of Itzá, once capitol of the now long-gone mayan empire, was being protected heavily by the remaining forces of the Empire Army. In the north, the always frozen wastelands of Footracer were a pretty sure hideout for survivors.

But it was only matter of time before the superpowered zombies expanded their brutal disease into those areas.


	2. Dead Alliance

Hi, everyone.

Since i'm pretty much of a moron; i'll start. No one knows the Dracoverse...i've pretty much created it as my own version of the Marvel Universe. No, not related to much...you won't be seeing Spider-Man or the Fantastic Four in a furry way. This thing involves my own heroes (loosely based on Marvel Heroes. Well, not all of them):

First of all...two things:

1) No Mary Sues. I hate them.

2) Expect puns on zombie movies, books and comic books.

Having explained that, i'll give you, Dragon Zombies.

Please, review. I want to improve. And excuse my grammar, i'm still a rookie at writing in english.

Chapter 1: Dead Alliance.

Dragon City.

Once, this magnificent city was the synonymous of perfection, greatness and power for people around the world. Dragon City, despite being located in a highly xenophobic country, always welcomed immigrants and tourist with arms wide open. Now, all that remains of the ancient city that stood since the days of the Aztec Empire, was an empty ruin, overran by what used to be their former inhabitants. When all started, Dragon City had a population toll from up to eighteen millions. Now, only half a million is still moving in the streets. And they're dead.

Instead of the noisy helicopters and flying fauna from all over the city, the only thing left in the skies were vultures, ravens and other kinds of carrion eaters. In the streets; rats, lizards, crocodiles and small theropods have started to come out from every sewer and every vegetation spot in the city; all of them burning with the dessire of eating the carcasses of people and animals slaughtered by the infected.

"Crap...why didn't we tought of that before?" Claimed a sweet but hissing voice covered in shadows.

"I dunno, pink. I guess we were consumed by the dessire of eating more and more meat that we didn't gave a damn about leaving our meals half-eaten." Answered a male voice full with power, pride and arrogance.

"How much has been since the last meal?"

"Four days since we screwed Texcala." What appeared next was a couple. An undead couple. She was tall and athletic, once beautiful and easygoing; pretty much the average popular girl. Now, she was only a souless monster propelled by the need to feed or keep suffering an intense pain that corroded her from the inside. The lower right side of her lip was broken, with a piece of flesh hanging like a drape from her mouth, revealing greyish teeth; her right arm was missing a large chunk of flesh and small lines of black, dry blood were running from the wound, staining the black spandex and what was left of a white, long glove. A large courtain of pink hair fell down her back, but of course, this wasn't too much of a beautiful sight, since the hair was dirty, blood stained and messy.

He, was dressed in a full body leather suit, coloured with a dark red. Practically, he looked like a demon out of hell, not just because he had small, decorative, steel horns shining in the middle of his masked forehead; but for the half-ripped mask, the jagged and graying teeth covered in dried blood and the white, milky eyes. He had a large wound in the right arm, a few centimeters above the hand; and the wound was deep enough to reveal the bone.

They used to be Claire Kusanagi, a former member ot this world's greatest heroes: the White Dragons; and Silver Drake, codename Darkdemon, a vigilante who used to protect the Lowery from organized crime among with his teammates, the City Knights.Since a week ago, both of them fell to the infection and started to carve live flesh. It was something that even with all their willpower, couldn't be stopped. How much people have they eaten? Dozens...hundreds. Men, women, elderly people...Children. Claire felt remorseful after thinking about all the children that fell to their hideous and unstoppable hunger.

After walking through the carnage, the devastation and the damned that were now shambling on the streets, Claire realized how much life had changed. The way things were in that moment, no, the way things were mean to be...the way the world has changed for worse.

But why? That was the only thing she could ask to herself. Why the infection had targeted them? During the outbreak, while she was still alive, she tought about the disease as a punishment from the gods. Then, Silver bit her and she turned in matter of minutes, only having enough time to let her twin sister escape. Of course, there wasn't too many chances that Valerie had survived.

The Hunger was getting bigger and bigger with every single minute, and it was blocking her toughts, her sanity and any trace of who used to be Claire. Her mind, as with the other infected, was slowly descending into a hell filled with the need to feed. While walking through what used to be once a thriving mall area in the center of Dragon City, Claire and Silver only kept together, since some of the other infected were acting more and more like wild animals, roaming through the city and eating whatever they could eat. Some of them were even consuming the bones to calm the hunger only for moments. It was much like a drug, but was doing wonders for them. It managed to keep the pain caused by the hunger at bay.

As they walked, the sight of infected children chasing down rats and whatever they could managed to reach. Claire turned to avoid seeing them, it was disgusting enough to think that kids were infected, left alone eating rats and cockroaches.

"Well, well, well...if isn't little miss Sunshine..." Silver laughed at something that Claire wasn't seeing.

"Left me alone, moron." As Claire turned her head, she went face to face with her little sister, Naru. Naru was a ten-year old who got infected by accident while escaping from the city. It was surprising what a little blood drop could do with the infection. Naru caught a drop in the left eye, and turned almost instantly. At that point, Naru was sitting above a car and was holding a half-eaten raven. She still had feathers around her mouth and her lips were still dripping a blackish blood.

"Hi, Naru."

"Hi, Claire...want some meat?" she, in a gesture of pure sisterhood, extended what was left of the raven. Of course, it was only consisting of two broken wings, feet, a skinless head and a mixture of feathers and bones. "Crap...too late." the raven woke up from the death. It tried to move, but the body was so heavily damaged that the damned bird only managed to move it's head and open the beak to let out a couple of eerie sounds. Naru simply growled and crushed the bird's head in her hands.

"Why...? You've never...you hate to kill even a fly!"

"It's how things are now. I...i hate to eat them. I don't want to...but...the hunger hurts!" And for a moment, Naru was like the little, innocent, peace-loving and friendly girl she used to be. She started to cry, it was obvious that Naru didn't wanted to become an infected and was feeling sick about what she was doing. Claire felt sad and hugged her, both of them were feeling like hell. If it were the good old times, Naru would calm down with candy and a trip to the toy store. But, how do you calm down a little girl who has been dead for several days, and is still walking the earth?

"Awww, you make me go sick."

"Can it, bub. We've been sick for a couple of days." a loud, raspy voice came from behind. Next thing Silver Drake saw was a tall man, if it could be called a man. At first sight, Zero Lycane resembled a werewolf. Of course, a werewolf dressed in a tattered denim jacket, blue jeans and boots. His hands were covered in black gloves, both of them with three metal blades coming from Zero's upper hand.

Of course. These weren't natural. These were those gloves known as 'tiger claws'. Zero by himself, was a fearsome sight to behold. Covered in grayish fur, with a large patch of jet-black 'hair' on his head and white, milky eyes. His fangs were protunding from his mouth on a feral gesture.

"So, do we have news about the outer world?"

"No, devil boy. The rest of the world still is pointing their guns to us...and if we dare to even try to attack Klash, they're going to nuke us down."

"They did nuked us down. Haven't you heard?" Claire and Naru reacted to that. Both of them, surprised.

"What?"

"England and Niffleheim launched warnings to Shinedo and Eikana. Both of them got blown to dust." Zero kept serious, while Claire, Naru and Silver were speechless about the news. Claire and Naru had family in Shinedo, but nothing to worry about since their aunts were probably eaten or infected during the early stages of the infection. That was something that Claire didn't wanted to remember.

"So, what are we going to do? We could be the next ones."

"Not at all, Darkdemon." called a female voice from the back.

"What do you mean by 'not at all', Black?" Eris Black, who used to be the scientifical mastermind behind the supernatural fighting team known as the Night Walkers, was standing next to a light pole. Her eyes, milky like the other infected, were covered by glasses. One of the lenses was almost broken, but it was something that the undead scientist didn't gave a damn about.

"For the data that we managed to take from the Soul System; there's still a few patches of isolated survivors in the most remote areas of the empire. But, there's still a large and living population in Itzá. The Empire is still a 'all you can eat' buffet..."

"The Soul System? I tought that Reiko used it to search for supernatural menaces...how did'ya...? Eris proudly pointed at her head.

"Of couse, it wasn't easy. But, let me tell you, my fellow undead colleagues...the Soul System can be re-programmed to find living souls...too bad Reiko was turned into Shish Khebab at that point...she could have helped us." she smiled on a very sadical way.

"So, are we going to the southeast?"

"Whoa, there, fellow chumps. Are you planning to do something without our approval?" Ryu Kusanagi, Claire's father; was crawling down a building and was looking at them through his half-ripped mask. He used to be the Black Dragon, something like this world's answer to Spider-Man. And of course, Ryu wasn't too happy about hearing a few other infected making a plan to eat the rest of the living beings in the empire. That was a sure thing.

"Listen, bub...we...we were just..." a dazzling fire ball went crashing in front of Zero. Ryu was angry enough to kill all of them even if some were part of his family. The amazing wall crawler jumped like a tiger, landing on top of a bus. There, he simply stared at Eris.

"So, what other secrets you've been hiding from us, you stinking meatbag? And i'm not thinking about all of you, stupid mercs, eating your boss...Asuka told me how did all of you ate Reiko. Man, she wasn't supposed to be killed that way. I could have eaten her."

"Nothing else, man. Nothing else...i was going to tell about the Soul System to the others...and i..." a second lated, the blade of a Sai went through Eris' neck, giving her a new whole air vent. Eris choked in pain as she spat black and almost solid blood.

"Mom! Why...?!" Naru was shocked to see Kasumi, her mom, sticking one of her Sais into Eris' throat, deeper and deeper. Kasumi, once a model of human perfection, was turned into an almost mindless monster like many others; now, she was grinning with an unnatural gesture while piercing Eris' neck with her Sai.

"Enough, Kass."

"Okay, honey. I'll be waiting." she said boldly and with a simple gesture, she kicked Eris' back to release her from the Sai. Eris went flying and crashed loudly against a brick wall with the disgusting noise of bones creaking. Eris' indeed was heavily damaged, and it was something easy to note, because a couple of broken ribs were puncturing through her torso and one of them even pierced their way through Eris' left breast.

"Fu... u... itch..." she barely managed to talk. Kasumi maniacally laughed while seeing Eris. It was something that Naru couldn't get used to; and she turned to avoid seeing her mother acting like a demon.

"Listen, Black. And i'll say it only once...you guide us to where the survivors are, or the next thing going through you won't be a Sai. It will be a Dragon's Roar. At full power. Try surviving that...do you understand?" Eris accepted with a frenetical head move. Ryu's fangs showed with a quick grimace.

"Yeah...i...get...it..." she said.

"I'm glad we could understand each other in a non-violent way."

"So, how do we strike, bub?"

"That, Zero. Is something that remains to be seen...we need to do a plan. This aren't the Vahnatai Wars, but people know what are they dealing with. They know us and they know what we can do."

"That's for sure, lizard. But, if we hunt them in separate ways...I'm sure they won't know what did hit them."

"So, who can we assemble to fight?" Claire approached like a hunting leopard, moving next to her parents, who were walking together. She answered her father's question.

"White Dragons are intact, right?"

"Yes. We are intact. Dragonfly, Kundra, Annihilator, Stride, Hornet, Zero, Sakurai, you and me. The best team that has ever been assembled."

"So, there's us...the Knights, the Majestics, the Night Walkers and what's left of the Predators...plus independent heroes."

"What about villains? I'm pretty sure that the Black Dragons and the Alliance of Evil can do some heavy damage to the living ones..."

"No. I won't risk our last chance to eat in a long time. Those suckers will treason us if we give them a chance." He glared at the Lowery, where probably all villains in the City would be roaming. Obviously, no one would be crazy enough to go and try to talk to them; they were acting in a more irrational way, since they have eaten less than the infected heroes. The Lowery was a death trap for anyone, living or undead. No one could stand a round against Black Viper, Spine or Gigantus. Left alone powerhouses like the Tyrant Lizard or skillful fighters like Veran or Amakusa. No one.

Plus, the heroes were an allmighty army by their own. Back in the time, they faced menaces that no mortal man could ever dream of. They won against demons, monsters and invaders. They were champions. Now, they were turned into the things they hated the most and there wasn't too much of redemption at this point. The Hunger was pretty much taking all their sanity, beliefs and individual minds and changing them into a nightmarish behavior.


	3. Runaway

So, uhm...Another Chapter.

Things will start to get interesting from the next one. Think of this as how the original Marvel Zombies could have been done.

South of Itzá.

Michelle Valentine was speechless.

She still couldn't believe what was happening and why. She lost anyone she knew in Dragon City: her lover, daughter, friends and family. All of them were dead or infected by the disease; practically, she was the only one alive from all Dragon City's Police Department and maybe, all the armed forces in the One World Valley.

The view of the thick, extensive and impressive Black Jungle of the continent wasn't really an amazing sight in those moments. Even the might of the ancient Castle of Itzà wasn't an inspiring sight for Michelle. Well, at least, not anymore. She purred like a small kitten, because, of course, she didn't felt too much proud or strong enough to perform a roar. Hell, she even didn't had the courage to look at anyone there.

"Captain Valentine..." a young voice made her turn around. Surprisingly, one of the least people she would expect to see alive in this dire situation was in front of her. Young and reckless were perfect adjectives to describe Kyra Lockheart, probably, one of the most annoying things in the world. Kyra, 24-years old and dressed in a Eagle Knight ceremonial outfit was standing in front of her; but obviously, this wasn't the same Kyra that Michelle remembered. Since Kyra left the Paranormal Control Office in Dragon City, three years ago and joined the military, it was a sure thing that she did amazing things during that lapsus of time.

She was a friggin' Eagle Knight.

"How, of all the people in the planet, did you managed to survive?" Michelle's feline eyes sticked into Kyra's with a surprised glance.

"Well...let's say that i turned the whole roster of the Forces of Nature into a brochure." She pointed at her sharp spear.

"The Forces of Nature? Right-a...try to escape from the whole rosters of the White Dragons, the City Knights, the Majestics and the Night Walkers... And that's what i did and why you're seeing me here." Michelle wasn't exaggerating. She did managed to escape from almost fifty hungry zombie superheroes, and that's without counting the infected civilians.

"Crap...who else survived? Chambers? King?" Michelle denied with eyes tear-filled eyes.

"Everyone in the Heart of the One World is dead. No one survived...Limoncelli was killed while helping the empress and a small group of survivors. The White Dragons ripped him to pieces in front of my eyes." She kept cool and calm as best as she could.

"No way...no, Captain...that's serious Bullcrap!"

"No, Kyra. Everyone died...my daughter, my lover...my family...everyone in the Office. To the hell with the office, everyone in the Valley. Eaten or infected." Kyra couldn't believe that. Was the infection so strong to wipe out every powered creature in the Triple Alliance? At first, she tought that the White Dragons or the Night Walkers were strong enough to keep the infection at bay. Now, she knew that she was wrong.

"So...how did you made it to Itzá?"

"I prefer to keep that for myself. I did several things that i really don't want to recall..." Kyra went silent after that. A few minutes of an uncomfortable silence ruled the room before Michelle cleaned her tears quickly. Kyra took a quick glance of a small group of Jaguar Knights marching to the city. Actually, Itzá wasn't a good sight to behold, because the streets were empty, constantly interrupted by large barricades, while any kind of stores and stablishments were closed or abandoned because the people wer already dead or hiding in the dense rainforest surrounding the city, anyway, Itzá, once beautiful and filled with life, was becoming bit by bit into a ghost city. The skyscrapers were dark, lights off and without activity to keep the infected from finding the city among the thick jungle canopy.


	4. The Dark Room

Basilisk Creek, Dragon City.

"I wonder how many days have already passed. It's...it's something i can't even manage to understand how did happened. How many days have i've been eating anything i could find in the kitchen? For how long will i survive?" Those were the toughts of a young woman, Breeze Kusanagi.

Luckily, she didn't got infected during the early stages of the outbreak. Or, maybe, she wasn't so lucky. All she did was return to home from school; something that turned into a living hell during that day, during the "Z Day", as she called it inspired by a book that she liked a lot; of course, after surviving hiding like a rat in her room and blocked the door with several furniture items, she was getting almost insane.

She had survived feeding on potato chips, soda, cookies, canned food and whatever she could grab from the kitchen. Of course, after several days, all that were left were a few cans of beans, toadstools and ham. Her water supply was almost empty and of course, she would be already dead if it wasn't for the bathroom her father installed next to the room last year. After all she went through, after she finally started to see life as something wonderful, all the world ended in the most hideous way. Fortunately for her, Basilisk Creek was one of the areas that still had electrical power; so she kept her laptop turned on for hours, searching for other survivors.

Everyday, she looked at her contacts' list, only to see if someone else had survived.

No other was alive. Her friends, family, people she knew...all of them were dead.

During the nights, she wasn't able to sleep with ease. Always alert, always keeping one eye open...ready to fight against the infected. Breeze was almost insane, hearing sounds that didn't existed and seeing shadows that weren't even there. She always kept the curtains closed, lights off and windows closed; just like if no one wasn't there.

From time to time, she started to cry, thinking about how much she loved her family. How much she hated that the world ended.

"Please, God. Kill me...please, don't let me be one of those things." That was her deepest wish. All that she wanted was to die in peace. Not keep wandering through the world as one of the living dead. All those people were reanimated, walking through the Earth as shambling, rotting husks. Shades of what they used to be.

Among things she kept as valuable, was a 15 cm. kitchen knife. Sharp, shiny. The best knife money could buy.

A few months ago, Breeze's mother used the knife to chop meat. Since the infection seized control of the Empire, the knife got useless for its main purpose. No more meat, all was rotten and decaying in the bottom of the refrigerator. No, now it was used as a survival tool, as something Breeze could use if the moment came. It wouldn't be useful as a weapon against the infected, that was for sure.

It would be used as a last resort.

One quick cut through the wrists, and it would be all over. No infection. Not being eaten. No afterlife.


End file.
